Unsatisfied Insanity
by KayoKito
Summary: When the trip to Paris is cancelled, Alex decides to spend the night with Tod, but their night turns into something more. To their dismay, Carter soon finds out, blackmailing them, and making their life a living hell.
1. From Another Sleepover

Alex sat down on the Waggner's undeniably comfortable sofa while pigging out on a bowl of popcorn, waiting for his friend to get back with the said movie, he was spending the night at his house since the France trip was cancelled. As if on cue, Tod suddenly jumped over the back of the couch and took his place next to his friend, causing him to jump. "Was that necessary!" Alex yelled, choking on popcorn.

"Yes, put this in for me will ya?" He said, passing him a disc.

"What is this, anyway?" Alex said, examining the double sided disc.

"Desert Heat, movie's fuckin' awesome." Tod said, taking the bowl from Alex and feeding his face.

"It sounds like a porn…" Alex said, making his way to the DVD player, slowly.

Tod chuckled. "You wish, Browning."

"Ahaha, fuck you Waggner." The older said, playfully.

"_You wish._" Tod responded again. He laughed and then almost lost his shit when Alex threw one of the remotes in his face.

Tod reacted by taking a handful of popcorn and chucking it at Alex once he turned around. Alex tackled him, triggering a popcorn fight. They continued to play-fight as the movie started.

Tod went to yell something but Alex shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth, causing Tod to make a muffled yell as his back hit the cushions of the couch as Alex pushed him down and beat him with the now empty bowl. Tod swallowed the stuffed popcorn in his mouth and started laughing, giggling, snorting and trying to hit Alex and failing. The two continued to hit each other until Alex's hands slipped and he crashed on top of Tod, laughing.

"Unf!" Tod grunted and laughed, stealing the bowl and hitting Alex over the head.

Tod grunted again, reaching for the remote before Alex stole it from him and pressed play. Tod reached for it but Alex held it back, teasing the shorter one before her pushed him down ad tackled him for it, making them fall to popcorn covered floor, laughing and battling for the remote. They did this for several minutes into the movie before a certain scene caught Alex's attention, a very, very…._very _entrancing one at that. Alex stared while Tod tried getting the remote again. He easily snatched it seeing as Alex was totally fixed on the screen, which was troubling to Tod because he was trapped under him.

Tod looked at the screen then back at Alex who had a small blush forming on his face, along with something else forming on his body.

Tod's eyes widened and he almost screamed like a girl. "Jesus Christ, Alex!" He shouted, trying to push the older one off of him. Alex looked down at him, the blush still on his face. "Okay, dude…you're making me…extremely uncomfortable…seriously get off, I don't wanna share your boner…" He said, looking back up at his friend. Alex blinked.

"Alex…dude…?" He waved his hand in front of his face and tensed up much more as Alex's problem grew. Tod started squirming, he was seriously uncomfortable at this point. He raised his hand to push Alex's face away, only to have his hand pinned down by the older one.

"Uh…Alex what're you doi-" Before more annoying protests escaped Tod's mouth, Alex blocked them out with his own, connecting their lips suddenly, causing a yelp to release itself from Tod's body.

He made a couple of noises before he completely gave up and kissed back, 'cause his body was telling him to and he couldn't ignore his own body. Alex proceeded to pin his other arm down. Tod did not like this, not one bit. He tried to take over this kiss by pushing Alex up off him, but Alex was stronger than he appeared. Tod was defeated in this barely a fight for dominance.

He couldn't help but yelp again when Alex blatantly shoved his tongue past the other lips and lacing it around the other's.

Tod moaned again as he swapped saliva with his childhood friend as they indulged themselves in this sudden yet undeniably wanted kiss. Carrying on for at least a minute, Alex then broke and did not hesitate to attack Tod's neck as he slid his hands into Tod's.

Tod moaned softly, lacing his fingers with the older boy's as he let his neck be violated by him. Alex smirked some and bit down, roughly, triggering a loud inhuman noise from the boy below him. He nibbled on it some before creating a really noticeable mark. He licked over it and started nibbling in a new place, officially marking Tod as his own. "A-Alex…" He spouted, submissively. Alex lifted the younger boy's sweater, running his finger gently over one of the soft pink nubs, eliciting another soft moan from him.

Tod was flustered and aroused at the same time, and he wasn't quite sure how it all happened but he didn't want it to stop.

Alex then nibbled, causing another moan but louder this time, which pleased Alex greatly. He ran his tongue down Tod's torso before stopping and looking up at him.

He slowly slid his gray sweat pants down and off, leaving him in his swollen boxers, causing Tod's cheeks to grow deep red.

Suddenly, Alex swiftly picked him up bridal style and carrying him to Tod's room. He laid him on the bed before roughly pinning him down and kissing him again, with more force then last time. Tod didn't hesitate to kiss back and was disappointed when Alex disconnected it go low to grab the rim of his boxers and tear them off, exposing the younger's throbbing erection. Tod squirmed in Alex's grip, starting to feel immensely uncomfortable at this moment.

"Tod…if you aren't okay with this…I can stop…" Alex said, looking up at him.

"No…" He almost whined.

Alex shrugged then proceeded to grace his around the pink head of his partner's length, causing him to moan once again, his body beginning to get hotter than before. Alex began to swirl his tongue on the head several times before taking it and nibbling softly below it.

Tod nearly screamed, his voices slowly rising to an unmanly squeak. Alex nearly burst out laughing. Tod bucked his hip and caught Alex by surprise, choking him. "That's not funny!" He pouted some as Alex sat back some, letting Tod go for a second to come back from his gag session. He then got up and walked towards the door while removing his shirt.

"Hey, dude, where're you going?"

"Calm down, I'm just going to get something to make this less painful for you." Alex chuckled.

"Wait, whoever said we were going in that order!" Tod said, his eyes widening.

Alex just chuckled before heading towards the bathroom. He soon returned with his hand behind his back. Tod was sitting up, this would be his last time he would be able to do that correctly in a few hours.

Alex stood over him before pushing him back and jumping over him, his knees on either side of his hips. "Alex, Alex….what're you doi-"

"Shhhhhh….." Alex said, doing something with his hands that was out of Tod's sight.

"Alex wha-AH!" He yelped when something cold came in contact with his ass. "Alex…what is tha-Oh my God…" He moaned as Alex slipped a slick finger inside of him. "What did you get?" Tod shuddered trying to get used to this intrusion. Alex held a tube in front of his face a cocky look on his face.

"Alex we nev-" He was cut off when Alex slid his finger deeper inside of the younger one, eliciting a loud moan. "Shut up, Tod." He said, moving his finger slowly before adding a second, then a third, then a fourth, by this time, he had Tod screaming like a girl. He moved them steadily as Tod began moving with them, moaning loudly as Alex prepared him for the actual thing.

Alex smirked as he hit his prostate, bringing forth a louder, longer scream/moan. He continued to hit it before crudely slipping his fingers out, making Tod whimper in need.

He unzipped his pants and slid them off, tossing them to the floor along with his boxers. Tod suddenly became uneasy at the sight of Alex's length, it was more than he expected and probably, more than he could handle.

After Alex used half the tube covering himself, he leaned over Tod and kissed him again, looking into his eye. "Tod…this is gonna hurt…like hell, but just bear with the pain…" He said, reassuringly before placing the tip to Tod's puckered, slightly stretched hole. Biting Tod's neck, roughly to distract some of the pain as he lifted the younger boy's legs. He thrust in quickly, causing a bloodcurdling scream to escape Tod's mouth and radiate around the room. "A-Alex…!" He pleaded, digging his nails into Alex's bare shoulder.

Alex gave him a reassuring look before he began to thrust slowly, kissing and nibbling his neck. Tod screamed from the pain he was feeling but after some time, his screams turned into moans and even pleads. He wrapped his arms around Alex's neck, tightly, moaning and gasping. "F-…Faster!" He begged, submissively. Alex obeyed Tod's command and sped up his pace, still making a steady rhythm as he let Tod's legs bounce over his shoulders. He grunted as he thrust, stretching out the young boy's hole quickly. Tod moved his hands down to Alex's back, digging his nails into him as his moans, pleads and screams became louder as the pleasure took over his mind. Alex simply grunted, louder with each thrust as he hit the boy's prostate, making him scream Alex's name loudly every time he hit it. Tod's fingernails were practically a part of Alex's back at this moment. He continued to hit his sweet spot, again and again, causing louder screams from the boy beneath him. He then proceeded to blow Tod's world as he grabbed his cock and began pumping him, causing him to make inhuman noises of pleasure while also screaming Alex's name. Alex grunted loudly as he thrust into him harder, coming close to his breaking point. Between everything Alex was doing, Tod came first, spilling himself in Alex's hand, while his insides were tightening around Alex's cock. He screamed his name loudly, wrapping his legs around Alex's waist as Alex grunted loudly, coming inside him at full force causing him to whimper.

For several minutes, they stayed there, panting and sweating, staring into each other's eyes before engaging in another passionate kiss.

Alex then plopped down beside him as Tod cuddled up against him, both of them falling asleep shortly after.


	2. Encounter at the Cafe

The next morning was non-existent to Tod, who spent it sleeping. Alex on the other hand, busied himself with getting dressed and cleaning up the popcorn mess they had made last night. After he successfully straightened up everything, he headed back up to Tod's room. He stood over him, his nose touching his partner's nose gently. "Wake up, Tod, it's 4 o'clock…you need to get up." He said, smiling.

Tod mumbled and turned over; pretending to be sleeping so Alex would leave him alone. Alex saw this and ripped the covers straight off him, exposing his bare lower half to the cold. "Ah, Alex you dick!" He went to tackle him but a sharp pain in his rear end stopped him. "Ah shit…I can't go anywhere…oh well…" He chuckled.

"Tod, just because your ass hurts doesn't give you an excuse to be lazy…" Alex pulled the younger boy off his bed and he hit the floor, making the pain a lot worse.

"FUCKING HELL." Tod say, falling over. "Alex that hurt!" Tod yelled, furiously, looking up at him while pulling his sweater down some.

"Sorry…" Alex said, helping him up.

"It's fine." He said, brushing himself off and walking to his closet, pulling out a black flannel shirt and a pair of jeans and sliding off to the bathroom to shower up.

After about an hour and a half later, Tod came downstairs, fully dressed and clean. Alex stared for a minute.

"…going?" Tod's sentence just played in his ears.

"W-what…?" Alex asked.

"Where are we going?" He asked, again.

"I was thinking, lunch…?" Alex said, smiling.

"That sounds really great at this moment…" Tod said, rolling up the sleeves to his shirt.

Alex then stood up, kissing Tod quickly on the lips and walking to the door when Tod wrapped his arms around his neck from behind, kissing his cheek. Alex kissed back, chuckling.

He let go and let Alex go first out the door, then followed behind him, closing the door then taking his hand. They walked in intimate silence, Tod more awkwardly then Alex due to his 'condition' for lack of better words. He smiled down at his feet, rather sheepishly.

"Do I make you act like this?" Alex smiled, play punching him in the shoulder. Tod punched back. "Like what?"

"All girly and shy…I think it's kinda cute…" He said, nipping his nose. Tod chuckled and play punched him harder. "Maybe…I'm not telling…" He stuck his tongue out only for Alex to grab it and pull gently.

"Cunt.." Tod laughed.

"Currently not interested in them." Alex retorted, smirking and letting Tod's tongue go. The younger boy face palmed, laughing. He kissed Alex again, but longer this time. Alex gratefully kissed back and wrapped his arms around Tod's waist as Tod mimicked this gesture around Alex's neck. They soon broke and Tod smiled at him. "I love you Alex." He kissed him again, softly on the cheek.

"I love you, too, Tod." Alex replied, letting him go and grabbing his hand again. They walked hand in hand until they reached a small café in the city, where Tod let go of his hand and averted all attention to the smell of food. Alex followed quickly, apparently Tod was hungrier then he thought. They spotted Carter and made sure that they weren't seen by him by sitting themselves by a window in the corner. "This is bad…" Alex said, glancing at Carter who apparently was sitting with Terry. "What, why?" Tod asked, slightly confused. Alex stared at him with a 'are you fuckin' shittin' me, Tod?' look. "Oh…I know now…" He said, glancing back at Carter who met his gaze and a lump caught in his throat. "Shit." He whispered sharply, looking back down at the menu on his table. "I met his gaze, we're fucked…" He whispered to Alex who was looking at his menu as well. "Shut up, Tod…" He said, harshly.

Tod's brows lowered and he scowled then looked lowly back at Carter who was walking towards them. Tod slipped on his shades and hid his face behind his menu. He then heard Carter slam his hand down on the table. Alex remained calm but Tod jumped like the retard he was. "Oh Browning, you finally got a date, you fuckin' faggot." He chimed, rudely. Tod grew furious and stood up in front of him. "Don't fuckin' call him that you goddamned jackass!" He yelled, causing eyes to avert to the two males. "Ooooh, Waggner's standin' up for his boyfriend, how cute!" Carter taunted, laughing. Just as Alex was about to intervene, Tod kneed him in the nuts, causing him to draw back. "Not so tough now huh Hor-" As Tod was talking, he was violently punched in the face, sending him flying back into the table. Alex then proceeded to jump Carter but was interrupted by Tod who elbowed Carter in the stomach, only causing him to be grabbed up by the shirt and thrown against the wall face first. Warm streams of blood from his nose from Carter's earlier punch formed to lakes running down his face. Frankly he didn't care, he was just angry, because he insulted his boyfriend in the worst way possible. He grabbed one of those clunky napkin holders and hit him over the head with it, making Carter stumble back and have to pause for a reality check. Just as he was about to run in for a punch, Carter snapped back and punched him in the stomach and as he doubled over he yanked him up by the hair and slammed him into the bar, making his blood smear on the bar top. He braced himself on one of the bar stools, panting.

Alex went to attack Carter again but was stopped by Tod, who built up enough strength to kick Carter in the chin, which only worked for a few seconds before Carter grabbed him around the neck and shoved him against the bar again, leaving him no passage for air. He struggled and clawed at Carter's hand, violently.

"Let him go, you're gonna kill him!" Alex shouted, trying to attack him again. He then noticed Tod's look and stopped. It was a look of worry, fear and anger.

Tod managed to make out words as he was being strangled by Carter and drowning in his own blood at the same time.

"Don't….g-get…" He had to pause as Carter tightened his gripped and he violently kicked at the floor while still clawing at Carter's hand. "Involved…" He finished his earlier sentence.

Alex then tried to pry Carter's hand away only to have carter unlatch it from Tod's neck and throw him into the wall once again, making his blood splatter on the walls. Tod was barely conscious at this moment. A crowd had gathered around them and murmurs could be heard. Carter chuckled and grabbed the younger boy and threw him down, making him slide across the floor, creating a skid mark of blood on the floor ending with an unconscious Tod. Gasps and screams could be heard as they stared at his body.

Alex pushed Carter out of the way and ran to Tod, kneeling down and turning him over, cringing at the sight of his bloody face and bloody half exposed chest from where the buttons were ripped from his shirt. His nose wasn't broken, just really bloody. The blood, in fact, was smeared all over him and even his hands. His body was limp and cold like he was dead but he was faintly breathing. Alex went to call the police but someone had already called them and the ambulance.

While the police handcuffed Carter, the paramedics lifted Tod onto a stretcher and onto the ambulance with Alex following them inside.

It had been a few hours on the ambulance ride while Tod was on a breathing machine, due to the fact that Carter totally ruined him and had almost killed him. Alex was holding Tod's hand, pressed to his face since the beginning of the ride. He couldn't live with the fact that he had let him get pulverized like this, and by Carter none-the-less. He knew Tod was a ball of cold fire, wild but really couldn't do anything.

He kinda felt as if it were his fault, with Carter calling him a fag and not Tod. Tod was just standing up for him.

Alex's mind was riddled with several thoughts until they reached the hospital, where he stayed back until they successfully got Tod out of the ambulance and into the hospital. He silently followed until he was asked to wait outside the door so they could clean him up.

He waited, patiently and after a few more hours, he was finally aloud to go back in. He thanked them and went straight to Tod who was starting to mumble. "Tod…Tod can you hear me?" He asked, almost happily.

He blinked, trying to make out whatever or whoever was there. It was bright…like he was in heaven or somethin'. And he couldn't have been more convinced; an angel was standing over him. "Alex…am I in heaven…are you an angel…?" He asked, hazily. Alex smiled a smile of relief. "No…you're alive…" He said, kissing him, softly. Tod kissed back, tasting Alex fully for the first time since last night. "You put on my chap stick, didn't you?" He asked, biting his lip. "I like mint, Tod, you should know this by now." Alex chuckled, kissing him again. Tod returned it and smiled then it immediately turned to a frown. "What am I doing here…what happened?" He asked, looking up at Alex. "Uh…you and Carter….uh…got into it and you kept pushing me away every time I tried to help…and he almost killed you…" Alex looked away from him. Tod stared down at his now idle hands.

"Alex…?"

"Hm…?"

"….Nevermind."

"Tell me…"

"No…..it's not important…"

"Tod…"

Tod felt uneasy and squirmed some. "Does Carter know about us…?" He said, lowly. "No…and I plan to keep it that way…" He said.

"Good…"

Just then, the nurse came in. "Mr. Waggner, your parents are here to see you." She said, letting his parents through. Alex stood up and bid them all farewell and smiled tenderly at Tod before leaving.


	3. Sometime at Noon

Alex stood outside of the café him and Tod were at earlier that day. It was nearly evening and the streets were starting to calm down some despite a van or truck every now and then. He was waiting for Tod, he said he would meet him there after he went home from the hospital and changed into un-torn clothes.

He soon saw him approaching around the corner wearing a blue turtleneck sweater and gray jeans and blue converse. "Alex!" He called, running to him, surprise jumping him, wrapping his legs around his waist. Alex reacted quickly by putting his arms around his legs. "Jeez Tod, at least warn me next time." He chuckled, kissing him. "Why should I?" Tod asked, kissing back. "Because I can do something cool next time." Alex said, teasing. Tod chuckled, wrapping his arms around his neck, kissing him again. Alex kissed back, biting Tod's lip gently in the process, receiving a moan as his award. He crept his tongue past his lips. Tod chuckled and greeted Alex's tongue with his own.

Alex moved from his lips to his neck and pulled down the collar of his turtle neck, exposing Alex's love marks from yesterday. "Why did you feel the need to wear this?" Alex asked.

"Because trying to explain that to George would be something I wouldn't wanna do…also, that's why I can't let anyone in my room…it smells like sex…" Tod said, lowly.

Alex shrugged and moved the support of his hands under Tod's ass, causing him to make a face. "Casual ass grab there, Alex, really casual." He said, chuckling.

"Shut up Tod, you look better when you're quiet." He laughed, swinging him around and kissing him again. They continued laughing and kissing, unknowing of a certain someone.

Carter sat in his car, which was sitting on the side of the road, blending in with the setting sky. He had recently gotten a new camera to record pep rallies and such other things; but currently, he was trying to humiliate Tod and Alex. It was quite a coincidence he had saw Alex standing there earlier. But the fact that he saw Tod jump in his arms was even more a coincidence, a lucky one at that, and even better, Terry wasn't with him to stop him. '_If this gets out, Browning __**and **__Waggner'll be on the front of the school newspaper.' _He thought, setting his zoom closer to the couple.

Alex and Tod were completely oblivious to Carter, because if they were, they wouldn't be going second base at this moment. Alex currently had Tod's hands pinned to the wall, kissing his neck, making more marks before he even let the first ones go away. "This turtleneck…" Alex said, tugging it. Tod laughed and look at the clock hanging from Alex's neck.

"Uh Alex…I should get going…" He said, unenthusiastically.

Alex unpinned his arms and nodded. Tod kissed him again to cheer him up.

"I'll walk you home…" Alex said, smiling. "I'd like that." Tod smiled grabbing his hand, tightly.

Tod finally noticed Carter's car once they started walking, but he didn't realize it was Carter's. "How long has that car been there, Alex?" Tod said, pointing.

"Huh…oh…I dunno…I don't care either…..wait…" Alex stopped. "Is that…?"

"CARTER!"


End file.
